


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Beach House, M/M, Minor Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Near Death Experiences, Siren Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Sirens, Storms, Surfer Seungri, Surfing, Thunder and Lightning, Work In Progress, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**2:05 PM**

Living in a small coastal town has both it's advantages and disadvantages.

One of the advantages is that you don't have to worry about the cold and everyone knows each other.

That's also one of the disadvantages.Since everyone knows each other,you can barley get away with anything without someone else finding out about it.


End file.
